


Grotesque By Request

by AllMyStitchesItch



Category: Murderdolls (Band), Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Corpses, Drag, Filming, M/M, Necrophilia, Wound Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyStitchesItch/pseuds/AllMyStitchesItch
Summary: This is really short and dumb, but i was at a party recently and someone had the great idea to watch Death Web and its a garbage film BUT it did get the gears turning in my head and make me spit out this, combined with the fact that vivisextion wrote a sequel to my other Murderdolls fic. So. here just take it yall.
Relationships: Joey Jordison/Joseph Poole | Wednesday 13
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Grotesque By Request

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short and dumb, but i was at a party recently and someone had the great idea to watch Death Web and its a garbage film BUT it did get the gears turning in my head and make me spit out this, combined with the fact that vivisextion wrote a sequel to my other Murderdolls fic. So. here just take it yall.

The exhuming of the corpse was over and done with. That was the hard part. Though, dressing a lifeless dead body wasn’t going to be a cake walk either, Wednesday guessed. 

He began began to strip the boy of the clothing he was buried in, preparing to dress him as requested. He was already struggling with the task, but soon Joey (Wednesday had at least had the decency to read his name off the headstone) was free of his clothing on the black tarp.

This was his 14th time being in the presence of a corpse, but they were usually alive when they arrived. He had never brought someone in already dead. 

His speciality was snuff films, he’d never done anything close to this, but when someone out there was willing to pay so handsomely for it, he couldn’t turn it down. 

Joey looked like he had never been exposed to sunlight his entire life, he was so deathly pale. Wednesday felt a chill go through him as he realized Joey’s eyes had opened slightly and appeared to be looking right at him. They were almost completely clouded, nearly white, but he could still make out the faint outline of his pupil. 

Wednesday reached forward to pull his eyelids back down and, luckily, they stayed shut.

It was strange to him to be around someone he’d only ever seen as a corpse, never seen them kick and scream and cry before he made his film of them. He studied the boy’s form closely for a few moments as he breathed a laugh to himself. Believe it or not, this would be the least immoral film he had ever made for someone.

His gawking at the corpse on the floor of his basement was interrupted when he heard the familiar ding of a notification on his laptop that was off to the side. 

Wednesday was sure he knew who it was before he even read the name, and he was right.

_ TheGh0ul: Have you begun? _

_ W13: About to. What are your instructions. _

_ TheGh0ul: After you get him dressed in what I told you and made up, make an incision just above his belly button. I want you to cum in his wound and get a close up of it afterwards, squeezing it back out. _

Wednesday’s stomach churned a little upon reading this. He knew what he had signed up for, but now that it was actually time, he was nervous. Sure, he had killed people before, but there’s a big difference between putting a knife in someone and putting your dick in them. He swallowed hard and typed back.

_ W13: Got it. Expect it within an hour. _

Wednesday closed his laptop, as to have no further interruptions, and got to dressing Joey in what  _ TheGh0ul  _ had requested: A simple black dress and black fishnet tights.

The fishnets rolled onto his pale legs smoothly, Wednesday struggling a bit to lift him and get them over his hips, but he managed. He sat Joey up for the rest, pulling the dress over his head and carefully pulling his arms through each short sleeve.

The makeup was easy, just black lipstick and smeared eyeliner (“like he’s been crying”  _ TheGh0ul _ had specified). Wednesday applied the lipstick to small, slightly blue lips with ease, moving on to the eyes. He smeared the eyeliner after applying it with his fingers until he was happy with it. He straightened Joey’s dress out and was ready to start. 

Wednesday retrieved his knife from the table and turned back to the corpse, feeling it in his hands. It was a 9 inch clip point. He wouldn’t usually use it for something like this, but  _ TheGh0ul _ had insisted on a large knife rather than his trusty scalpel. It was the biggest tool he had that wasn’t a machete.

Wednesday made sure the angle was right, then hit record, approaching Joey while pulling his mask down to cover his face. 

Wednesday gently pulled the boy’s pale thighs apart and settled between them, running his hands up the fishnets slowly and starting to ruck up the dress around his waist. 

_ TheGh0ul  _ had specified a close up of the wound being made wasn’t important, just the secondary penetration of it.

This wasn’t Wednesday’s first time driving a knife into someone, not by a long shot, but without fail, it awakened something in him every time and he could feel himself getting hard already.

The bottom of his stitches from the boy’s time in the coroner’s office became visible as Wednesday rucked the dress up further. Right at the bottom, that’s where he would be making the cut. He sliced the stitches gently and then plunged his knife through the plastic that was holding the boy’s organs underneath them, making a decent sized hole.

The corpse was considerably fresh, so Wednesday wasn’t surprised when the smell wasn’t too bad. It was still deathly and somewhat putrid, but tolerable. He had a strong stomach. He had to when he did this kind of work.

He was slowly having a change of heart and found the idea of wound-fucking becoming more and more appealing as he slipped into that certain headspace he always did when making his films.

He set his knife to the side and crawled back over to his tripod, grabbing his camera off of it and going back to Joey.

He rested it on the platform next to the wound, making sure the camera was focussed and had a good view of what was going on.

Wednesday was aching by the time he pulled his cock out and slowly started to penetrate the wound. Wednesday shied away a little at the cold feeling, but continued. The wet squelching sounds were appealing to his ears and it didn’t take long for him to cum inside the gash, Wednesday gripping the boy’s wrists hard as he let out a low groan.

Pulling himself out of the boys wound, he tucked himself back into his pants quickly and grabbed his camera again, pointing it down to the wound and spreading it open. His cum was visible in the boys guts. He squeezed it out slowly, blood and other various fluids accompanying it.

He squeezed until he couldn’t get anymore out and was satisfied with his work, turning the camera off.

He hoped  _ TheGh0ul _ would be satisfied. He certainly was.


End file.
